I don't care what they say about us
by Maxwell Greenfield
Summary: I love you Sunny.


Max quickly set the MSN status to 'busy', and said my, '_brb_' to everyone. He scrambled to his feet and went to go get a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror before he would run downstairs to see Sunny, "This shirt is so weird.." He said as he looked at his reflection, a neon loose shirt that revealed his left shoulder, and those same tight skinny jeans. He didn't know what to think, but it was Sunny's old cloth, and he really didn't pack anything to bring sense he was in such a hurry out the door, and only wore my school uniform to be dropped off in.

Max played with his long black hair, and ran his fingers through his hair trying to tug the knots out. He watched his hair fall back down to his shoulders, and gave a long sigh. Max gently pinched his cheeks, to give that blush look, and gave one last look at the mirror, and gracefully made his way down the steps. He could see Sunny in the corner of his eye, talking on the phone, and letting chuckles escape his lips every few seconds. Max hid behind the wall on the flight of stairs, and thought about how he was going to make this work.

Max shook his head of long black hair, and tried to think of positive things. He straightened his back, took a deep breath, and tried his hardest to gracefully walk down the stairs, he could feel Sunny's eyes on him, "I have to call you back later, " Sunny chuckled into the phone, "Okay, See ya." He shut the phone, and slid it into his pocket.

Sunny gave a small smirk to Max as he watched him make a attempt to look gracefully down the stairs, "What's up?" Sunny said curiously. Max felt like his whole master planned failed, but he just brushed it off, "Just came to get a snack…" He replied under his shaky breath, and scrambled to the kitchen. Max looked back to see he was behind a wall, and out of Sunny's sights. Max banged his head against the door, and gave a displeasing muffle. "This is so stupid.." He whispered, and groaned. Suddenly, Max jumped as he felt cold hands wrap around his waist, and bring him in into a warm embrace, "What's stupid?" Sunny asked, swaying Max's hips slightly.

Max rolled his eyes, and folded his arms, "Nothing. " He mumbled, and tried to squiggle out of Sunny's grasp, "Let go.." He said softly, but his voice started to shift into a flirty tone. Max turned his body around, and wrapped his arms around Sunny's chest, hugging him tightly, and burying his head in Sunny's chest.

"I'm sorry you have to take me in like this.." Max mumbled, nuzzling his head against Sunny's chest, "You don't deserve this.." Max said seriously, as he un wrapped his hands around his chest, and put his hands back down by his side, lowering his head. Sunny brought Max's chin up with his hands, and held his face, "I love you, and I'm happy you're here." Sunny bent his head down slightly, to reach his lips, then leaned in, and pressed his pink lips against Max's warm lips, "Don't forget that.." Sunny whispered into his ear, titled his head, and opened Max's mouth with his tongue.

Max muffled, he couldn't speak, and just decided to play along with his tongue. Max slightly stood on his tippy toes, in a attempt to reach his lips. Sunny wrapped his arms around Max's waist, and picked him off the ground and onto the kitchen table in front of them. Sunny ran his fingers through Max's hair, as there lips locked in bliss, tongues swerving. Max didn't like the last time that had gotten this close, but this time it was passionate. It made Max want more. Max wrapped his legs around Sunny's hips, and Max pulled himself into his embrace, as Max brushed his hand across his cheek, as they kept there mouths intertwined.

Max started to tug on Sunny's shirt, and tried to pull it off with his hands, but his eyes were closed. Sunny let Max breath for a second, "Don't have to be so pushy.." Sunny said with a aroused tone and pulled off his shirt, looked at Max, and lifted Max's shirt off his fragile body, and leaned back into lock there lips together again. Sunny started to kiss away from Max's open mouth, as he kissed around his neck, and on his ear. Max gave a puff of breath, as Sunny started to kiss down his neck, and onto his chest.

Max brought his thumb to his mouth, and bit down, trying to not cry out in pleasure. Sunny laid Max back on the cold table, and kissed around the beginning of his jeans, his stomach, and started to brush his hands up and down Max's thigh. Sunny started to gently slightly pull down Max's jeans, showing the lines drawing to his area, he kissed the two lines leading to Max's sensitive area, and waited to hear Max's reaction. Max remained quiet, biting harder and harder on his thumb, his whole body tingly with pleasure. Sunny moved his glance up from were he was kissing and noticed Max's flustered face, he started to rub his area softly, hearing Max moan, he rubbed harder.

Sunny had to take this to the couch to continue, and pulled Max up, as Max's legs wrapped around Sunny's waist, grinding his area against Sunny's. Sunny laid Max down on the couch, and climbed back on top of the pleasured Max, "Were where we.." Sunny rubbed his area, and kissed the lines coming near to that area that he was stroking with his broad hands. Max cried out, as he couldn't take anymore teasing, he spread his legs open for Sunny. Sunny smirked at the noise that escape Max's lips, his legs spreading wide for him to play with freely. Max 's face became hot, as Sunny gently pulled off Max's jeans, showing the erect area in his underwear. Sunny chuckled, and started to rub Max, kissing above his underwear.

Max squiggled around, and moaned louder, "S—S—SUNNY!" He cried out, as tears clouded his eyes. Sunny pulled down his under wear, and showed his naked embrace once again, beautiful. Sunny kissed around his area, and kept rubbing his hand on his erect area, wrapping his broad hands around the area, and started to move his hand up and down. "Mmm.." Sunny muffled under his breath, and licked the head of the erect area, leaving trails and threads of saliva around the erect area.

Max huffed and puffed, and rubbed his erect nipples, as Sunny wrapped his lips around his area, pumping his fists on it. Sunny watched as Max made desperate attempts to get more pleasure, Sunny smiled, and started to suck his area, and rub his thighs softly. Max cried out Sunny's name, and spread his legs wider, he had never felt this way before, struggling to find pleasure. Sunny pumped his fist faster, as Max cried and cried out, he felt like he was hurting him, and slowed down, holding Max's erect area still, while he licked the erect area. "More..more.." Max whispered out of his shaky voice, his whole body shaking, he wanted pleasure, he huffed and puffed, "Please…." Max said as he tried to pump his first on his own erect area, as Sunny stopped , as he was afraid he was hurting the little Max.

Sunny moved Max's owns hands off his erect area, and grabbed Max by the cheeks of his ass, and pulled him, rubbing his own erect area against his anus. Sunny teased him, and teased him, till Max cried for It, trying to reach for his own erect area, he needed pleasure. Max could feel Sunnys bulge being rubbed against his anus, and Max spread his legs wider, and shook his head. Sunny slipped out of his pants, a totally calm expression on his face as he did so, and stripped off his boxers, his erect area showing. Sweat was forming at the top of Max's forehead, huffing and puffing.

Sunny had left a condom in his pocket of his jeans, and reached for it, digging in his pockets, leaving the needy Max to let himself pump his fists on his area. Sunny had finally found the condom, ripped open the package, and put the already lubed condom on his erect area. Sunny grabbed Max's two sweaty little legs, and lifted them into the air. Sunny felt like he was handling a baby.

Sunny teased Max's anus with his erect cock, and rubbed it against the anus, Max crying out, and moaning. Sunny gently slid his area into Max's anus, "AHH.." Max cried out, tears streaming down his face, "Please…please..more.." Max pleaded, he wasn't acting like himself at all. Sunny held Max's little legs high, and stared to move back and forward through Max's anus, Max crying and crying. "FASTER…!" Max cried out, as he took his own legs and brought it to his chest, giving Sunny a better angle to pump his erect cock in and out of. Sunny moved himself in and out of Max faster and faster, as he moaned in pleasure, "Your so tight.." Sunny brought Max's ass closer, and went faster and faster. Max yelled out, and moaned, and moaned, pumping his own hands on his erect area. He couldn't hold his knees any longer, and spread them apart for Sunny again. Sunny took out of his erect cock out of Max's anus, he was huffing, and moved the hair that stuck to Max's beautiful face away. Max's eyes were red from all the crying, as he over worked his small body.

Max cried out like a small baby, his legs still spread wide for Sunny. Sunny realized he had Max, but he still wanted more, "More..please.." Max said with a raspy voice, opening all of his body for Sunny to explore. Sunny took Max's hand off his own erect area, and Sunny laid back, indicating it was his turn. Max climbed on top of the naked Sunny, and all of a sudden they were rolled onto the floor. They both were to distracted to care, Max was to small to do anything serious, and gently started to kiss his chest, and go down, and kiss around his area. Max looked in the corner of his eye to see Sunny giving a calm expression. Max started to lick on the end of Sunny's area, and move up, and wrap his lips on his area, sucking furiously up and down.

Sunny put his hand on Max's head, helping him to suck gracefully. Sunny huffed and puffed as he was being sucked by his little Max so beautifully. Max couldn't breath and moved his mouth out of the area, as a thread of saliva came from the head.

Sunny turned his naked body around, and passed out on the floor next to Max. Both there bodies breathing and huffing like crazy. There naked bodies laid there, in silence, only to hear the sound of there huffing. "I'm..sorry if I hurt you.." Sunny said in between the puffing, as he looked at Max from the corner of his hazel eyes. Max was breathing heavily, holding his chest, "First times always hurt.." Max gasped for another breath, his body wet in sweat.

Sunny grabbed the blanket resting on the couch, and wrapped it around the naked Max, pulling him into his arms, holding him like a little baby. Sunny petted Max's head, and gave a nervous smile, "Your going to be in pain for a while.." Sunny looked into Max's doll like blue eyes, "Sorry.." Sunny said again and again.


End file.
